Japan's Lost Loves: Mercury Rising
by DragonLord1975
Summary: When you're a nation of over 128 million, sometimes it gets lonely. See what happens when Japan has crushes on girls he sees as perfection. His latest unrequited love: AMI MIZUNO.
1. Act I

HETALIA © Hidekaz Himaruya

SAILOR MOON © Naoko Takeuchi

It's not easy being a father to over 128 million people and having a strung-up German and a wacky Italian as wartime buddies. Still, Japan manages to keep it all in stride. Unknowingly deep inside himself, Japan yearns for a girlfriend suitable for his needs. These are the hidden case files of: JAPAN'S LOST LOVES.

CASE FILE 001: MERCURY RISING

Inside a bullet train bound for Minato Ward, Japan holds onto the handrail as the passersby go about their business. The look on his face was total exhaustion. It was another grueling World Conference meeting that took place the night before inside Tokyo City Hall in Shinjuku Ward. America started off the meeting (as usual) and yammered on about the issues of terrorism and suggests that a huge superhero be created to end the problem.

Most of the other nations don't find America's answer realistic. England and France were too busy fighting each other, Russia was giving scary looks to the Baltic States, Greece was asleep, and every other nation were too preoccupied with their own activities.

Then, Germany brought the whole room to a standstill.

"Once again, we're never going to resolve these issues if you arschlochs don't stop wasting everybody's time!" Germany barked. "Now, America's superhero idea to end terrorism is unrealistic, but understandable! The only realistic solution is to combine our nations' best warriors and form an anti-terrorist task force!"

"Sort of like G.I. Joe," America smiles, nodding to Germany. "I like the idea, even though it was mine to begin with."

"Don't flatter yourself, matón," mumbled Cuba.

"Now, if there is no other business, we'll adjourn this meeting of the World Conference," Germany spoke.

Immediately, Italy raised his hand.

"Yes, Italy," Germany groaned, "What issue do you wish to discuss?"

Italy paused for a moment, and then he bellowed out "PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Japan walked off the bullet train and casually walked into Minato Ward, passing by the famous Tokyo Tower. He remembers France having a hissy fit after the total erection of Tokyo Tower is higher than France's Eiffel Tower. Before Japan walked further down the street, someone knocks him down.

As soon as Japan got his wits together, he saw a blond girl rubbing her head in pain. Her hair was done in two balls on top of her head with long pigtails. Behind her is a little girl with pink hair and short pigtails, but her hair is done very similar to the blond girl.

"OUCH! Would you watch where you're going!" the blond girl growled.

"Excuse me, but YOU didn't see where you were going!" the pink-haired girl replied. "YOU knocked HIM down!"

Just then, four other girls and three cats came to where the accident occurred. Japan was still feeling dizzy when he saw them come close: a sporty brunette with a ponytail (Makoto), a friendly long-haired blond girl (Minako), a black-haired girl with a fiery temper (Rei), and a cute blue-haired girl carrying her books (Ami). Japan blushed slightly from looking at the blue-haired girl.

"Usagi, you meatball-head!" growled the black-haired girl. "What were you trying to do, mow someone down?"

She then looked at Japan and immediately recognized him. "Kiku-san?"

Immediately, Japan snapped out of his temporary dizzy state and recognized the black-haired girl. "Rei-chan, is that you?"

Usagi helped up Japan and apologized for bumping into him. Afterwards, both he and Rei bowed to each other and laughed together as if they knew each other for a long time before the Sailor Senshi were formed. As Japan and the Senshi headed down the street toward the Crown Parlor, the other Senshi were a bit confused.

"Kiku…isn't that a girl's name?" Minako asked.

"Probably," Makoto thought. "I wonder if he's like this guy I know in Nerima Ward…"

Further down the street, Japan discusses the current meeting he had with the rest of the World Conference.

"So. you're still at the World Conference, huh?" Rei asked.

"Hai, I am," Japan nodded. "It's almost miraculous how our meetings get done with all the other nations arguing. Sometimes, their suggestions are downright childish."

"Still, you've managed to compromise with the other nations and come up with a compatible solution," Ami noted.

"Hai…Yes indeed," Japan stuttered. Rei noticed that Japan is turning bright red like her Sailor Senshi skirt.

"Kiku-san, are you alright?" Rei asked, concerned for Japan.

"Maybe I can help!" Minako declared. "I can nurse him back to health!"

"NO WAY!" Usagi and the rest of the girls shouted. The Senshi remembered the last time Minako tried to nurse them back to health, she made a mess of everything.

"I'll see what's wrong with him," Ami spoken. "I'm still studying medicine after all."

However, when Ami came too close to observe Japan, he blacked out and collapsed on the sidewalk.

"OH NO! KIKU-SAN!" Rei shouted, seeing Japan in shock.

The Senshi manage to pick up Japan and head towards Rei's house in the Hikawa Shrine.

"For a nation," Makoto grunted, "he sure is heavy as hell!"

After reaching the Hikawa Shrine, the Senshi gently laid Japan down on a spare futon. Joining the Senshi is Mamoru, Usagi's boyfriend and Chibi-Usa's father. Usagi called him and told him about Japan.

"So this is the representative of Japan, huh?" Mamoru observed, seeing who Japan looks like.

"Yeah," Usagi replied. "I mean, he's so chummy with Rei. But when Ami got near him, he went lights out!"

"Have you notified his friends on this?" Mamoru asked.

"Not yet," Rei answered, "but we hope he'll be alright."

Luna, Artemis and Diana also observed Japan and seem to know him slightly. They overheard some of Greece's cats talk about him.

"He's a real oddball, isn't he?" Artemis said.

"Well, it takes one to know one," Luna quipped. Artemis just grumbled.

"What seems to be the trouble with him?" Diana asked.

"Looks like we're about to find out," Luna answered. "He's coming to!"

The Senshi, Mamoru and the cats all saw Japan wake up from blacking out. He sees the cats nearby and nodded to them.

"Alright! He's come to!" Rei cheered.

"Hello, everyone," Japan spoke softly. "I'm sorry to worry you all."

Before any celebration began, or Japan to fully recover from shock, in walks Rei's goofy but lecherous grandfather. Japan knows of Rei's grandfather and the young caretaker Yuichiro Kumada a long time ago, so this is normal for him. However, Grandpa Hino flipped up the skirts of the grown-up Senshi, excluding Rei. But when Japan saw Ami's skirt flipped up, his nose bled out like a fountain and completely passed out on the futon.

"EVERYBODY GET OUT! NOW!" Rei screeched with a voice that can breathe fire. Grandpa Hino ran away quickly so he won't get hurt. The other Senshi quietly headed out of the shrine before Rei's temper can be unleashed. With the whole room cleared, Rei nudged on Japan's shoulders until he can come out of his coma-like state. Once he did, Japan woke up with a small stream of blood on his nose and felt extremely dizzy from the ordeal.

"What…happened…?" Japan mumbled.

Rei looked at him in concern for a few minutes, but then realized something. She gave a smirk and a sly stare into Japan's eyes and concluded why he blacks out a bit.

"So…you got a thing for Ami, dontcha?" Rei deduced.

"Hai…" Japan reluctantly answered, blushing furiously. "Ami-san is everything to me: flawless beauty, genius intelligence, sweet demeanor…"

"Are we talking about the same Ami here?" Rei asked, confused of what Japan is saying.

"Hai, Rei-chan," Japan replied and continued. "She is every way like the goddess Amaterasu, as delicate as the cherry blossoms in spring, and as refreshing as the water colors she wears."

"I can tell this is going to be a LONG day!" Rei groaned, looking exhausted, trying to figure out how to keep Japan's crush on Ami a secret from Usagi and Chibi-Usa, as well as Ami herself.

HETALIA EXTRAS

arschloch: German for "shithead"

matón: Spanish for "bully" or "thug"

Tokyo Tower, one of Japan's famous landmarks, was built in 1958 as a broadcast tower. The tower is 1,090 feet tall, exactly 100 feet higher than the Eiffel Tower in Paris, France. Tokyo Tower is located in Minato Ward.

In the Sailor Moon episode "No Thanks, Nurse Venus!", Nemesis agent Esmeraude created a Negavirus to infect the people of Tokyo. The only ones unaffected were Minako and Artemis, and when the other Senshi were sick with the Negavirus, Minako tried to nurse them back to health. Unfortunately, her clumsy and scatterbrained ideas turned into complete disasters.


	2. Act II

As Japan was slowly recovering from a sudden shock, the other nations were eating lunch at a local McDonald's (America was in charge of food) to discuss today's meeting.

"Dudes! Can you believe it? Cuba called me a bully today!" America complained.

"It's obvious he hates you for some reason," Spain said. "I haven't spoken to him ever since we lost touch."

"I'll tell you what, America," Russia smiled, "I'll talk with Cuba. I'll even put a good word for you."

"No offense, dude, but no way I'm allowing that!" America vehemently responded. "I don't need more Reds to triple-team me!"

"Oh come now!" China grumbled. "The McCarthy Era is OVER! Can't you get head out from your ass?"

"And how do I know I can trust YOU, China?" America hinted. "You're STILL a Red to me."

"On to a better topic," Germany spoke out loud, interrupting the fight. "Has anyone seen Japan lately?"

"Last time I saw him, he was heading for Tokyo Tower on that bullet train," Italy said, as he checked out the girls waiting in line.

"That bourgeois voleur!" France sneered. "Erecting that God-awful imitation of my glorious tower!"

"Lucky it wasn't your dog-ugly mug that he erected," England remarked.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE A FRENCH TWIST, LIMEY?" France roared, attacking England.

"HOPE YOU LIKE A KICK IN THE ARSE, FROGGY!" England roared back, retaliating against France.

The other nations simply ignored the feuding fools and continued eating, as America was scarfing down more hamburgers than a competitive eater. During that time, Germany and Italy decided to hop on a bullet train and look for Japan.

Meanwhile, Japan has fully recovered from seeing Ami's skirt getting lifted. He walks around the Hikawa Shrine where Rei lives and manages to put in some work with Yuichiro. Rei was watching both Yuichiro and Japan from afar, worried about Japan's crush he has on Ami, and how she might react. After thorough cleaning of the entire temple, Rei called Japan over to talk with him. When Japan was young, he and Rei were close friends due to their traditions in Shintoism.

"So, Kiku-san, how long have you had a crush on Ami?" Rei asked.

"For a very long time," Japan blushed. "You seem to wonder why I have fallen for her and not the other Senshi?"

"Yes, I do," Rei investigated. "And don't tell me it had anything to do with my Grandpa earlier!"

"Rest assured, it is not," Japan nodded to Rei. "What Americans call "fanservice" is not the reason for my love for Ami."

Japan then explained to Rei how he was fascinated by how much Ami had grown from a little girl to a lovely young woman. Ami has always prided herself of her talents and achievements. Japan also hinted about Ami keeping herself fit from her pool exercises, and how she's one of the smartest people he's ever known, and also one of his best citizens.

"Wow, Kiku-san! You really DO love Ami!" Rei gasped, understanding Japan's explanation.

"Yes I do, Rei-chan," Japan nodded while blushing. "However, she must not know about this yet!"

"Don't worry, Kiku-san. I'll keep your secret," Rei assured him. "I know a couple of meatball-heads who'll blab about it all over the place, but I've got your back!"

"_Domo arigatou_, Rei-chan," Japan said, bowing to her.

Germany and Italy arrive at Tokyo Tower looking around the crowd for Japan, hoping he would be there, but there was no sight of him.

"Scheiße! We just missed him!" Germany snarled.

While Germany wondered where Japan went off to, he was getting annoyed at Italy flirting with the many schoolgirls around the area.

"ACHTUNG! ITALY!" Germany barked.

"VE~! Sir! Private Italy, reporting for duty, Sir!" Italy responded frantically, leaving the girls chuckling at him.

"We're here to find Japan," Germany ordered, "or have you forgotten why we're here?"

"I know, but can't I have some fun, too?" Italy nervously smiled. "I mean there are interesting girls here. Well, they're not like girls I have back home, but nevertheless they are cute looking."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Germany sighed. "Now, focus on trying to find Japan so we can head back home!"

While Germany was trying to finish his speech, Italy went off into the direction of the Crown Parlor.

"That kid is going to be the death of me," moaned Germany.

Italy arrived at the Crown Parlor and saw lots of girls in the arcade. He noticed Usagi and Chibi-Usa play the newest dance game on display, with Usagi falling on her face and on Chibi-Usa as well. Before Italy made a move, he saw Mamoru walk into the arcade after helping his friend Motoki with new inventory and went towards Usagi and Chibi-Usa.

"VE~…Vae Victis…they're taken…" Italy whined.

After the game, Chibi-Usa saw Italy and pointed him out to Usagi and Mamoru. The Royal Moon Family headed towards Italy as Chibi-Usa introduced herself to him.

"Nice to meet you," she said. "My name is Usagi, but people call me Chibi-Usa."

"_Buongiorno_, Chibi-Usa!" Italy replied. "My name is Italy, but people call me 'worthless'. Don't be alarmed. I'm used to it."

As Usagi and Chibi-Usa are wondering what to make of Italy, in comes Germany madder than a mean-tempered rhinoceros. Italy noticed Germany behind him and stood straight up at attention nervously.

"And who might you be?" Chibi-Usa asked, curious about the uptight German.

"_Guten tag_, miss," Germany saluted. "My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt, representative of Germany. My nervous friend here is Feliciano Vargas, representative of Italy. We usually call ourselves by our respective country names."

"Country names?" Usagi thought. "That's a little weird."

"Not as weird as being called after planets, huh?" Italy remarked. That got Usagi steamed, since her identity is of the Moon itself.

"You got a problem with people named after planets, pizza puss?" Usagi scowled. Italy shrank from the sight of her angry and hid behind Germany for protection.

"We're looking for Kiku Honda," Germany continued, "Kiku is the representative of Japan."

"Kiku…You mean the shy boy we met earlier?" Chibi-Usa said.

"That's him!" Italy said, jumping over Germany and almost giving him a headache. "Where did he go?"

"The last time I saw him was inside the Hikawa Shrine," Mamoru replied. "Our friend, Rei Hino, lives there. She seemed to know him better than we do."

"_Danke_, everyone," Germany saluted, as he literally drags Italy towards the direction of the Hikawa Shrine to bring Japan back home.

"MAN!" Usagi groaned. "The WEIRDOS we meet! This is the second time this happened!"

"I'm beginning to wonder what that person known as Japan was experiencing," Mamoru thought. "Why did he have a fainting spell all of a sudden after seeing Ami?"

Mamoru's train of thought was soon interrupted by Usagi and Chibi-Usa trying to play the dance game again.

Elsewhere, Minako was walking down the street hoping to get some food when she saw England holding his head in anger like he was out drinking, still stinging from his quarrel with France earlier in the day.

"Uh oh! I never thought I'd be able to see HIM again," Minako thought nervously. "His cops STILL have a vendetta against me, and that's vendetta with a capital 'Sailor V'. I hope he's not too mad at me."

HETALIA EXTRAS

Cuba separated from Spain in 1898 after the Spanish-American War. During 1962, after the Bay of Pigs Invasion by the U.S., Cuba allowed Soviet trade sanctions to replace the American standards.

The McCarthy Era took place in the U.S. from 1950 to 1954. Sen. Joseph McCarthy led a political witch hunt targeting suspected Americans of supporting communism. McCarthy was outcast as a pariah in 1954 and lost his political power.

_Bourgeois_ is the French term for middle-class citizens who rebelled against the noble hierarchy that ruled during the French Revolution.

_voleur_: French for "thief"

_Fanservice_ is a term that fans of anime and manga use of finding interesting things not related to the main story. These points usually range from general facts to homages to legendary shows and pop culture. However, most anime fanservice leans towards sexually-based points, like panty shots.

_scheiße_: German for "shit"

_achtung_: German for "attention"

_vae victis_: Latin phrase for "woe to the vanquished". A modern usage would be "losers weepers".

_buongiorno_: Italian for "good morning" or "good day"

_guten tag_: German for "good day"

Before Minako Aino became Sailor Venus, she was considered the original Sailor Senshi in _Codename is Sailor V_, a prequel to _Sailor Moon_. She fought crime in England which upset the country's police as they hated vigilantes. Minako then headed to Japan to join up with Sailor Moon and the rest of the Senshi.


	3. Act III

Minako cautiously walked towards England knowing he's in a foul mood after the World Conference has ended and during lunch with the other nations. However, England barely saw her coming towards him.

"WHO GOES THERE?" England called out.

Minako stopped in her tracks, frozen. She was sweating nervously as the British barfly stumbled towards her. When he came close to her, he looked her up and down and instantly recognized her.

"Minako? Is that you, love?" England asked her.

"I was hoping you didn't recognize me," Minako sighed sadly.

"Cheer up, lovely," England said, patting her on the back. "Don't worry about Scotland Yard being up your pretty arse. What's past is past. My nation has vigilantes, too."

"Thank you, Arthur," Minako said, sighing relief. "By the way, how've you been?"

"I'm doing alright," England remarked, "but that France is a ruddy smegging git! He's nothing but a hemorrhoid upon my royal duff!"

Minako giggled a bit, then explained to England. "We had quite a day ourselves just now. We recently found someone named after our nation of Japan. He's currently resting at the temple."

"JAPAN?" England yelled in shock. "What happened to him?"

"He had a fainting spell for some odd reason," Minako frantically answered back.

"Thanks for informing me, Minako," England said, as he ran back towards McDonalds, knowing full well America will still be inside. This way, America and the others will know about Japan's whereabouts.

Back in the Hikawa Shrine, Japan is walking around normally after his emotional outbreak hours earlier. Rei was walking side by side with him, helping him with his shyness about Ami. Suddenly, Rei got a phone call. While Rei answered, Japan began to tend to the temple.

"So, Kiku-san's friends are looking for him?" Rei asked.

"Yes," replied Mamoru on the other side. "They seemed concerned about him and might be heading your way."

"It feels like I've got a makeshift summit assembly on my hands," Rei moaned.

"Rei, is something wrong with your friend?" Mamoru asked.

"Promise you won't tell your meatball-headed girlfriend and daughter," Rei mumbled. "THEY do NOT need to know this!"

Mamoru promised, then Rei told him about Japan's deep crush on Ami.

"Why doesn't Mr. Honda tell Ami directly?" Mamoru wondered.

"He's extremely shy," Rei answered. "He's unsure of how Ami will react. He might commit _seppuku_ if he's heartbroken."

"Let's not get too depressing, Rei," Mamoru told her. "If you wish, you can send him to my place. I'll help him build his courage."

"Thanks, Mamoru," Rei said, as she blushed. She hung up the phone and talked with Japan.

"Is everything alright, Rei-chan?" Japan asked.

"Yes, and you're in luck, Kiku-san," Rei answered. "My friend Mamoru is going to help you overcome your shyness."

Japan bowed to Rei and finished up his temple chores. Then, Rei told Japan how to reach Mamoru's apartment building.

Halfway down the street, Japan was thinking about Ami, trying to build up the courage to express his feelings towards her. Then, he noticed someone coming up the street. He was relieved to see Germany drag Italy (literally by the pants, mind you) in order to find him. Germany saw Japan, let Italy go, and the Axis Powers reunited again. Germany saluted, Japan bowed, but Italy hugged both of them tightly, almost crushing them.

After sorting out the pleasantries, the entire Axis Powers were walking through _Azabujuuban_ heading for Mamoru's apartment building.

"So we're going to see this Mamoru Chiba person?" Germany asked.

"Hai," Japan nodded. "My friend, Rei Hino, told me he can help me with my current situation."

"And that would be?" Germany wondered.

"I have fallen for one of Rei's friends," Japan whispered as he blushed. "Her name is Ami Mizuno."

"Ami? I think I remember her," Germany recalled. "She's a bright girl. She was about to study medicine at my place, but chose to back down at the last minute."

"_Doitsu-san_," Japan begged. "Just in case Mamoru's advice isn't enough, can you help me?"

"I'll see what I can do, Japan," Germany nodded. "Don't worry."

"Domo arigatou, Doitsu-san," Japan nodded, crying a bit of relief.

Italy overheard the conversation Japan and Germany were having and decided to chime in.

"Maybe afterwards," Italy added, "I can make the pasta to celebrate! That's amore!"

Germany growled to Italy not only about the pasta, but about the conversation with Japan is private. Japan almost never smiles, but he was laughing after Italy's remark and the thought he has.

Elsewhere, after dragging America away from McDonald's, the Allied Powers were looking for Japan and the rest of the Axis Powers following the directions England told them.

"Why are we going to this godforsaken temple?" France moaned.

"Get the memo, wine lover!" England replied sternly. "We're here to find Japan and find out what the bloody Hell is going on here!"

"And how are we going to do that?" Russia said, smiling obliviously.

"I don't know, dudes," America explained. "But don't worry. I'll come up with something. After all, I'M THE HERO!"

"Some hero!" China remarked. "We in _didi Riben_ home country! This make Riben hero!"

"Whether we're in Japan, or in Jamaica," America retorted, towards China, "I'M ALWAYS THE HERO!"

As America was boastfully laughing, France and England continued their conversation.

"So, crumpet cake," France teased, "how do you know WHICH temple Japan is in? There's thousands of them!"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, France!" England replied. "Miss Minako told me of one nearby."

"Minako, huh? The blond girl?" France remarked. "How are YOU so chummy with her, hmm?"

"Get your head out of the ruddy gutter, brie breath!" England barked. "I'm a respectable gentleman! I've known Miss Minako when she lived at my place for a while!"

"I BET!" France grinned. "You love the sexy blondes. Don't you, naughty boy?"

England was fuming at France and silently holding his rage as France laughed up a storm.

Elsewhere in town, Ami was just done with school for the day and heading towards cram school when Rei decided to call her on her cell phone.

"_Moshi-moshi_? Ami Mizuno here," she replied.

"Hey, Ami," Rei answered. "Where are you right now?"

"I was on my way to cram school," Ami responded. "I've got a few classes today."

"So I guess Usagi's not with you," Rei deduced.

"No," Ami concluded. "Usagi and Chibi-Usa are at home watching some new _sentai _show."

"That's good," Rei exclaimed. "Anyway, Kiku-san is OK, but I sent him towards Mamoru's place for some pointers. Don't ask me what they're for, but you will be surprised."

"Alright, Rei," Ami smiled. "I'm glad your friend is recovering nicely. When you see him, tell him I said _ohayou_ for me."

"OK, Ami, thanks," Rei said. She hung up the phone and shouted enthusiastically with her fist in the air as if she won a contest.

As Ami put her cell phone away and continued on her way towards the cram school, she began to think about Japan after he came back from the World Conference.

"Kiku Honda, of whom Rei calls Kiku-san, is very peculiar indeed," Ami thought. "He's very nice and polite, but incredibly shy. Almost similar to myself. However, the blood he lost earlier was not a result of any physical trauma."

Ami then pieces together the blood loss occurring at the Hikawa Shrine after having her skirt flipped up, combining with the fainting spell Japan had when he saw her before that.

"Could it be that Mr. Honda harbors affection towards me?" Ami deduced. "That could be it, but I've got no time to worry about that currently."

Ami reached the cram school and was about to take her seat. She begins to remember some of the men who had past crushes on her. Among them were Ryo Urawa, the reluctant psychic, whom Ami liked as a close friend. Also, the mysterious Mercurius who made Ami frantic and dumbfounded that would make Usagi smarter. And of course, back when she was Princess Mercury, there was Zoisite before he joined forces with Queen Beryl. And Zoisite was odd to say the least.

"No doubt I've had my share of whirlwind romances," Ami noted, "but I wonder how Mr. Honda's feelings for me differ from the rest? Maybe after my classes, I'll talk to Rei more on the matter and find out."

HETALIA EXTRAS

_Scotland Yard_ is the main police branch of the United Kingdom.

_seppuku_: An ancient Japanese suicide ritual. A small dagger called a _tanto_ is sliced across the stomach, then plunged directly into the stomach. The assistant then proceeds to behead the person. This practice is also called _hara-kiri_.

_Azabujuuban_ is an area in Tokyo's Minato Ward. It is also the home area of _Sailor Moon_ creator Naoko Takeuchi, and the central area in the anime and manga. When _Sailor Moon_ was dubbed in English for the first time, Azabujuuban was called "Crossroads City".

In the Sailor Moon episode "Sailor Mercury Moving On?", Ami was about to board a plane to Germany to study medicine. However, when she heard that the other Sailor Senshi were in trouble, Ami forsake her flight abroad, stayed in Japan, and helped the Sailor Senshi defeat their enemy.

_Doitsu_: Japanese name for Germany

_Didi_: Chinese for "little brother"

_Riben_: Chinese name for Japan

_Sentai_ means "battle team" in Japanese. Sentai shows follow a storyline of a team of people fighting evil forces and aliens bent on world domination._Sailor Moon_, a magical girl series, is said to vaguely fit the sentai genre.

In the _Sailor Moon_ anime and manga, Zoisite was a man. When Sailor Moon was dubbed into English, Zoisite was remade into a girl.


	4. Act IV

Germany and Italy were waiting outside a Japanese restaurant, because Japan went inside to clear his head. The two Axis Powers hope to help Japan overcome his shyness around Ami. Luckily, Japan told them about Mamoru, a friend of Rei's, who can help him.

"THIS IS SO BORING!" Italy groaned. "There's no pasta, no beautiful girls, no nothing!"

"Straighten up, Italy!" Germany barked. "Remember, we're in Japan's home. We have to show respect! He's real nervous right now, so we have to support him! Soldiers ALWAYS look after each other!"

"Sir! Understood, Sir!" Italy nervously said, giving a shaky salute.

"Now with that out of the way, we have to find this Mamoru man wherever he is," Germany noted.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Germany hears an annoying voice coming from around the corner.

"Hey, guys! Ziti and Schnitzel anyone?"

"Scheiße!" Germany moaned. "It's THEM!"

"What? Who?" Italy asked.

"Those damn Allies!" Germany frustratingly replied.

Coming into view from around the corner came the Allied Powers. America got lost again (his map _always_ shows his country and no other nations) while the other Allies blindly followed him. With that mishap, the G8 Summit was reunited again.

"Germany and Italy! What a surprise!" Russia smiled, oblivious to the others.

"Where _didi_ at?" China asked.

"Didi broke my heart," Italy cried. "So did Francesca, Victoria, Gloria…"

"DUMMKOPF!" Germany growled, smacking Italy on the back of his head. "_Didi_ is Chinese for 'little brother'! He wants to know where Japan is!"

"Oh! Like when I say _fratellino_," Italy smiled and understood. "Japan's in there, blowing his mind."

"That's clearing his head, dummkopf!" Germany screamed, again hitting Italy on the head.

"Is he alright?" England asked.

"Ja, he is," Germany calmly replied.

"That's a relief," sighed England. "My good friend Minako told me he had a bit of a bleeding spell earlier."

Before the conversation went further, Japan came out of the restaurant. He saw the rest of the G8 Summit and reunited with them again. Heading from the restaurant and into the downtown area, Japan was retelling his story for the Allies to hear, since the Axis already knows of his situation.

"So, you have a big crush on this Ami Mizuno girl, right?" France wondered.

"Hai," Japan nodded. "Indeed I do."

"And that you blacked out after seeing her uniform flipped up?" England asked.

"Hai," Japan said uncomfortably. "I'm very shy about these situations."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS BRO? YOU SAW HER UNDIES?" America barked. "MAN! I'M JEALOUS OF YOU!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S NOT SERIOUS, 'BRO'!" England growled to America. "Japan's too refined and too dignified to be DROOLING over semi-naked girls like a smegging BASSET HOUND!"

"So, _didi_, where is next stop?" China asked.

"I'm supposed to meet someone named Mamoru Chiba, who said he can help me overcome my shyness," Japan replied. "Germany will also help me, since Ami was about to go to his place and study."

"Like the _Kama Sutra_?" France joked.

"GET YOUR RUDDY HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER!" England growled, while pulling France's hair tightly. The two began their childish fighting again as the other 6 nations kindly decided to head forward while England and France settled their 'differences'.

Elsewhere in town, Ami was just let out of cram school and was heading for the bookstore. Oddly enough, Usagi and Chibi-Usa were there also. A bookstore has a lot of useful studying books, but it also holds the latest manga issues. Accompanying the mother-daughter duo is Luna, as usual.

"Oh, Ami!" Usagi noticed. "You're finished already?"

"Yes," Ami replied. "I'm far well ahead for the day, and I continue on tomorrow."

"Man, all this studying will hurt my brain!" Usagi groaned.

"If you only HAD a brain, you'd already learn more _kanji_," Luna quipped.

"Anyway, Ami," Chibi-Usa asked, "we recently run into friends of Kiku's. The weird one calls himself Italy, while the uptight grump is named Germany."

"Germany?" Ami thought. "I think I remember him. If I recall, his named was Ludwig Beilschmidt. He's the one who invited me to study medicine during the Nemesis Invasion."

Yes, that's him," Chibi-Usa explained. "He and Italy went to look for Kiku earlier. I don't know what happened to them."

"Maybe Rei might know," Ami replied, taking out her cell phone to call her. "Naturally, she and Mr. Honda knew each other from childhood."

"Luna, what's going on?" Usagi whispered.

"It's best not to be too prudish, Usagi," Luna retorted. "This is a private matter!"

Rei answered the phone, then Ami began to speak.

"Hey, Ami. How are you doing?" Rei asked.

"I'm doing great, Rei," Ami smiled. "I'm ahead of my studies by a few chapters, but that's not the reason I called you."

"I see…" Rei thought.

"Have you been in contact with Mr. Honda and his friends from the World Congress?" Ami asked.

"Yes," Rei added, "Kiku-san let me know earlier. He and his friends are there heading to Mamoru's place."

"That's good," Ami noted. "I've got studying to catch up to at my house. Tomorrow, we'll meet at the Hikawa Shrine."

"Thanks, Ami," Rei sighed with relief.

As Ami hung up her cell phone, she nodded to Usagi and Chibi-Usa and headed towards home. Naturally, Usagi didn't heed Luna's advice about listening in on other people's conversations, as did Chibi-Usa herself.

"What could Kiku be doing at daddy's place?" Chibi-Usa wondered.

"Beats me," Usagi said, "but I intend to find out! A lot of weird things happened ever since this World Conference came to Japan!"

"You REALLY are Nosy Rosies, you know? BOTH of you!" Luna grumbled. "I swear! Like mother, like daughter!"

"Don't patronize me, Luna!" Usagi exclaimed. "There's something fishy going on here…"

"And WE'RE gonna get to the bottom of this!" Chibi-Usa added, posing alongside Usagi.

"Just what I need right now…TWO pains in the tail!" Luna moaned in agony.

After a long walk downtown, and the fighting died down for England and France, Japan headed inside Mamoru's apartment. The other nations decided to stay at a _ryokan_ nearby to relax before experiencing the nightlife.

Inside, Japan walked around the apartment building. There, he saw Mamoru reading his books.

"You must be Rei's friend, Kiku Honda," Mamoru said.

"Hai, I am," Japan bowed.

"My name is Mamoru Chiba, I'm a friend of Rei Hino's," he said as Japan sat down near him. "She tells me you have a deep affection for another friend of mine, Ami Mizuno."

"Hai, that is correct," Japan said, blushing. "Rei-chan suggested that you might help me overcome my shyness."

"I don't know about assisting anyone about this," Mamoru thought, "but I do know of your situation. Being a nation, you might have known my secret identity, correct?"

"Hai," Japan noted. "My people did make _tokusatsu_ programs before. You are Tuxedo Kamen, and your friends the Sailor Senshi. Among them is…Ami-chan…Sailor Mercury…"

"Kiku, you seem to hesitate and blush every time you try to mention Ami or Sailor Mercury," Mamoru spoke in concern.

"Hai, I know!" Japan cried in tears as he blushed. "Much as you love Usagi-chan and Chibi-Usa deeply, I love Ami-chan in the similar manner!"

"I understand, Kiku. Just calm down," Mamoru said as he helped Japan ease his anxiety. "You can stay here for a few days. During that time, I'll teach you everything needed."

"_Domo arigatou_, Mamoru-san" Japan bowed to him, having some of his tension decrease.

Later that night, Japan called the ryokan and informed Germany that he'll be staying at Mamoru's apartment for 3 days, and to inform the others of his current situation.

"_Das ist gut_," Germany thought. "Japan is getting help for his shyness. Soon, he'll overcome it and he'll be alright. AND WILL YOU STOP PLAYING THAT STUPID GAME!"

Germany noticed Italy playing _Super Street Fighter IV_ on the PlayStation 3 game console, and the gameplay and audio ruined Germany's thought.

"Aw, come on, Germany!" Italy giggled. "I'm having lots of fun! Even though Rose is from my country, I cannot stand to see her in battle. I chose Bison since he reminds me of you. I'm playing against America, who for some reason picks Guile. No matter what, I can beat this game!"

"Mein Gott…" Germany groaned. "What have I done to deserve this?"

HETALIA EXTRAS

Ziti is an Italian pasta dish with the noodles shaped like long ridged tubes.

Schnitzel is a German sausage made of veal.

_dummkopf_: German for "fool" or idiot"

_fratello/fratellino_: Italian for "brother". _Fratellino_ is a variant of the word, and it means "little brother".

The _Kama Sutra_ is an ancient scripture in India displaying erotic artwork depicting sexual love, and considerably racy dialogue. The scripture was written and published in 300 AD.

A _ryokan_ is a traditional Japanese inn.

_Tokusatsu_ means "special photography" in Japanese. This is also a genre in action shows some fans call "Japanese superhero" shows. Prime examples include _Kamen Rider_, _Kikaider_, _The Guyver_, _Casshern_, and _Ultraman_.

"Tuxedo Kamen" is the original Japanese name for Tuxedo Mask. Most _Sailor Moon_ fans prefer to call him by the American translated name since _kamen_ means "mask" in Japanese anyway.

_Das ist gut_: German for "That is good"


	5. Act V

One night had passed ever since Japan went to stay at Mamoru's apartment in an effort to overcome his shyness around Ami. The next day, Japan was in a training facility practicing _kendo_ and fencing, trying to remember his training during WWII when he fought for the Axis. Unknowingly, one of Japan's friends, Greece, was outside leaning on the wall (he fell asleep, as usual). As soon as Japan stepped out, he saw Greece fast asleep and woke him up.

After Greece came out of his deep sleep, he and Japan were heading down the street towards the Crown Game Parlor.

"Hey, Japan," Greece said, still leery from sleep. "What's going on with you lately?"

"I'm currently in training from my friend Mamoru Chiba," Japan replied. "He's helping me overcome my shyness."

"Oh, you mean Endymion? I remember him now," Greece yawned. "He and Selene are quite the couple. So who do you have a crush on?"

"Miss Ami Mizuno," Japan blushed.

"Hermes?" Greece said with a shock. "Are you sure it's not Aphrodite?"

"I'm positive!" Japan snarled, trying to overcome his frustration and his shyness. "I'm trying to not embarrass myself in front of her!"

"OK! OK! I get it! For Zeus' sake! Calm down!" Greece said, easing Japan's wrath. Japan calmed down as he and Greece headed for Budokan Hall for a NJPW showcase recommended by Makoto.

"Well, I'm off to see the show and train, Greece," Japan nodded. "I am truly sorry for my outburst earlier."

"No problem, Japan," Greece smiled, looking tired. "Let me know how you and Hermes turned out, OK?"

"_Domo arigatou, _Greece," Japan said, as he headed inside to see the matches. Outside, Greece fell asleep on the sidewalk, ignoring the crowd looking on.

"Japan is amazing," Greece mumbled in his sleep. "Still, I don't know why he befriended that bully Ares is beyond me…"

Elsewhere, the Axis and Allies were walking downtown, shopping for lots of items to go back to their respective nations. America couldn't stop bragging about how Italy lost to him several times in a row.

"Man, Italy, you totally suck at these games," America laughed. "When it comes to games, I'm always the hero! And heroes always win!"

"You don't need to remind me…" Italy frowned sadly. "Ve~! If only I can get the right moves in."

"If you wish, America, I'll take you on," Russia chimed in. "It'll be like _Space Race_ all over again."

"YOU wish, Red!" America scoffed. "Why don't you stick to your Tetris and leave the _real_ gaming to the REAL heroes?"

While America was too busy gloating about his gaming, Italy was talking with Germany about Japan.

"Germany, how is Japan lately?" Italy asked.

"I don't know, Italy," Germany replied. "I hope he's doing great, considering what he's been going through."

"I hope so, too," Italy chimed. "We'll ask about him when he shows up again."

The Axis and Allies reached the Crown Game Parlor and found Makoto and Minako at the arcade. Makoto tries her luck with a boxing simulation while Minako does her thing on the dancing games.

It wasn't too long before Makoto noticed some of the Axis and Allies watching nearby.

"Hey, Mina-chan," Makoto hinted. "Looks like we got onlookers watching us."

Minako turned around and noticed the nations looking at her and Makoto.

"Relax, Mako-chan," Minako said. "They're alright. I think they're friends of Kiku's."

"All of them?" Makoto gasped. "Wow! Rei's friend is something else!"

One by one, the nations introduced themselves to Makoto and Minako by using their human names. Minako already knows England from her past days as Sailor V. Italy and Germany informed the two Senshi that Japan is staying over at Mamoru's house for training.

"I guess it's OK," Minako thought. "Kiku might get a kick out of it."

"Anyway, since we're here in the arcade, how about a game?" America boasted.

"You're on, Al!" Makoto chimed. "It's been a while since I played Street Fighter. I could use some practice."

"Ach! Here we go again…" Germany groaned as America and Makoto battle it out in the arcade.

Elsewhere in town, Ami was walking around town and went inside the hospital with a nursery to observe the surroundings to use for hands-on experience on being a doctor and pediatrician. In the waiting room, she sees a small kid in a green jumpsuit. Ami notices this is a little girl due to her blue ribbon on the right side of her hair.

"Greetings, little girl. How are you today?" Ami said, bowing to her.

The little girl blushed and responded by curtseying to her, even in her military uniform.

"A pleasure to meet you, miss," she replied. "Could you please tell me your name?"

"My name is Ami Mizuno," Ami answered. "I live here in Japan. And what is yours?"

"My name is Lili Zwingli. I'm the representative and princess of Liechtenstein."

"It must be difficult to be a princess at your age," Ami noted, "but it looks like you handle every situation that comes your way."

"Yes, indeed," Liechtenstein blushed softly.

"Anyway, Lili," Ami asked. "If you're a princess, why are you dressed in standard military garments?"

"I sewn them myself," Liechtenstein smiled. "It's a small but faithful recreation of the standard Swiss National Guard uniform, as homage to my wonderful big brother, Vasch. He is the official representative of Switzerland, and he is very nice."

"It's natural to experience these feelings," Ami remarked. "Both your nations are very wealthy and you never have any wars. It's like a paradise on earth."

Liechtenstein blushed upon hearing Ami's words complimenting on her and Switzerland. Before too long, Switzerland walks into the hospital to check on Liechtenstein. Some of the staff fear Switzerland because he has a pistol holstered, and it's considered illegal in Japan to use any guns anywhere.

"BIG BRUDER!" Liechtenstein shouted with glee and glomped onto him. Switzerland blushed slightly as he noticed Ami nearby. Liechtenstein told Switzerland about what Ami said as he looked at her carefully.

"I understand you've been talking to Liechtenstein, correct?" Switzerland interrogated her.

"Yes, I did," Ami responded unaware. "You and your sister are quite regal and impressionable."

Switzerland looked her deep into the eyes to find out more. Ami noticed that his face is stoic and unmoving like a poker face. After a minute, Switzerland nodded to Ami and sat down with her and Liechtenstein.

"You're very intelligent, and you have a good heart," Switzerland spoke.

"Thank you kindly, Prince Zwingli," Ami nodded.

"Did you have a reason for visiting this medical facility?" Switzerland asked.

"I wish to pursue medicine and become a pediatrician," Ami replied. "I love to help people around the world whenever they feel ill."

"Being a doctor is nice," Switzerland noted. "Soldiers need medical attention as well. That's why the Red Cross was founded."

"Not that it's relevant," Ami pointed out, "but did you know the Red Cross Banner is almost similar to your national flag?"

"I'm fully aware of that banner, Miss Mizuno," Switzerland replied. "The Red Cross helps everyone in need, no matter what alliance."

"That's good to hear," Ami replied. "Anyway, I have to make observations before I return home to study. You and Princess Lili take care, and thank you for your time."

As Ami headed down the hallway, Switzerland's poker face disappeared and turned into a look of confusion as he looked over Liechtenstein.

"Prince Zwingli?" Switzerland asked in confusion. "What _have_ you told her, Liechtenstein?"

Liechtenstein smiled and clung to Switzerland's arm, blushing happily. Switzerland put that thought in the back of his mind.

"Strange girl this Ami Mizuno," he thought to himself. "I wonder if Japan knows something about her."

Later that night, Japan came out of Budokan before the regular crowd came in to see NJPW in action. Greece managed to wake up and the two nations headed down the street. Along the way, Japan sees the Axis and Allies walking towards Budokan. Behind the whole group are Switzerland and Liechtenstein. Liechtenstein decided to wear her formal dress for tonight. The nations reunited as they decided to head towards a hot spring together.

Most of the nations were in the hot spring on the men's side. Liechtenstein was on the women's side. Before Switzerland headed over to see Liechtenstein (he's very protective of her), he asked Japan about Ami.

"You've spoken to Ami-chan earlier?" Japan stuttered.

"Yes I have," Switzerland answered. "She's quite an educated young woman. Sources informed me that you have deep affections towards her."

"Hai! But please! I'm trying to overcome my shyness!" Japan screamed while blushing.

Switzerland understood Japan's plight and assured his secret would be safe.

"You got nothing to fear, Japan," Switzerland spoke. "I'm sure she will accept your affections. She has a caring heart. I saw it in her eyes when I was at the hospital with Liechtenstein."

"_Domo arigatou_, Suisu-san," Japan nodded, returning to normal, as Switzerland headed over to see Liechtenstein. The girls were about ready to attack, but Liechtenstein assured them that Switzerland is alright and that he's no harm to anyone. Luckily, the girls decided to let him stay. Normally, guys love to see naked girls in the hot spring, but Switzerland is stoic, cold as ice, and completely unmoved by anything, that he can basically get away with it. However, Switzerland's only concern is Liechtenstein's safety.

Over at the men's side, America was fuming about what happened earlier at the Crown Game Parlor with Makoto.

"I can't believe I LOST! And to a CHICK, too!" America griped.

"Well, that not first time, America," China quipped. "1973 not so lucky year for you."

"Well, YOU helped her with THAT!" America growled at China. "In fact, you done it again at the arcade!"

"I have no idea what you talking about," China grumbled.

"That girl Makoto," America said in frustration, "she picked Chun-Li to beat me! And guess what nation Chun-Li represents!"

"Now, America," Russia spoke happily, oblivious to the tension. "Makoto is a very strong woman. Naturally, she would choose Chun-Li."

"Now that you mention it, Russia," America thought, "YOU are to blame, too!"

"And tell me again how this is my fault?" Russia calmly asked.

"I keep hearing something bounce behind me like rubber balls," America explained. "I figured it was Ukraine behind me!"

"You're being ridiculous, Capitalist!" Russia growled at America. "Ukraine was nowhere NEAR the arcade! My subordinates told me she was elsewhere."

America calmed down a bit, and tried to figure out something. He knew of Ukraine's bust size, but if Ukraine wasn't at the parlor, America came up with a solution.

"I never knew! Makoto's STACKED!" America gasped.

"Oh, here we go!" England moaned at America. "First you hound Japan about Ami's knickers, now you're practically slobbering over Makoto's chest like a contemptible ogre!"

"I can't help it, England," America commented. "I love my girls like I love my food, super sized!"

"You are smegging hopeless, America!" England grumbled. "I'm surprised you haven't got your arse kicked!"

"I'm more surprised on not recommending ME!" France huffed. "MY language is the language of love!"

"If you dummkopfs don't mind," Germany gruffly interrupted, "we still have pressing business to deal with concerning Japan!"

"Exactly!" Italy chimed in. "If he manages to be with Ami, we'll have a grand festival! I'll cook the pasta to celebrate the occasion! That's amore!"

"Italy does have a point, for once," Germany told the nations. "We'll support Japan through this crisis."

America is still sore from his loss to Makoto, but decides to take it in stride. The rest of the nations were relaxing when we heard screaming from the women's side as well as shotgun blasts.

"OH CRAP!" America screams as he dives underwater. "IT'S COBRA!"

"No, I recognize that shotgun anywhere," Italy responded. "Remington 870, pump-action."

"How do you know that, Italy?" Germany wondered. "You NEVER have military knowledge before!"

"Easy," Italy chimed. "Switzerland chases me with it every time I try to visit you, Germany."

"That figures," Germany sighs in disbelief. "Switzerland is so paranoid sometimes."

"You do have to admit," France added, "he doesn't swing either way. In this age, everyone swings both ways."

"Well, I wonder what cheese-boy is shooting over there," America said, slowly regaining his sanity. "It's not 'wabbit season' here."

Outside of the hot spring, a dashing young man with a red cape just came from the government building. When he headed for the entrance, he sees a man dressed in a Nazi uniform run for his life. The red caped man is Spain and was heading to the hot spring to relax and halted the Nazi-clad man.

"Why, Prussia!" Spain said in a startled voice. "¿Que pasa, mi amigo?"

"I almost got SHOT! _Das ist vat_!" Prussia responded frantically. "That Switzerland is a maniac!"

"Caught trying to peek at Liechtenstein in the hot spring, are you?" Spain deduced.

"I didn't even know she was THERE!" Prussia mumbled. "I thought Hungary would be there. I still had my scuba gear from my WWII days and accidentally came across Liechtenstein. How was I supposed to know Switzerland would be there! I thought men weren't allowed on the women's side!"

"He recognized that bird, didn't he?" Spain said, pointing to Gilbird, the bird on top of Prussia's head.

"Ja, I guess so," Prussia growled. "Now I'm being labeled a lollipop or something!"

"I believe the term is called _lolicon_, Sr. Prussia," Spain corrected him. "You'd better lay low for a while."

"OK, for now," Prussia agreed, just as Spain entered the hot spring. Prussia walked away trying to shake the thought of almost being blown away by Switzerland.

"Hungary! I'm coming for you!" Prussia declares out loud. "One day, we will build a territory together! For I am Prussia! And I'm…AWESOME!"

HETALIA EXTRAS

_Kendo _is a Japanese martial art that teaches mastering swords. It literally means "way of the sword".

In Greek mythology, Endymion was a young boy who was so handsome, he was loved by the moon goddess Selene and preserved him in eternal sleep. In "Sailor Moon", Endymion is the true name of Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask, and is the Prince of Earth.

_Hermes_ is the Greek counterpart for Mercury. Both Hermes and Mercury are considerably geniuses from an early age.

_Ares_ is the Greek counterpart for Mars. The reason Greece considers Rei Hino/Sailor Mars a bully is while the Romans love Mars, the Greeks _hate_ Ares, because of his tyrannical ways and unnecessary bloodshed on the weak.

_Space Race_ is the political and scientific term for the global conquest of outer space. Cosmonaut (Russian astronaut) Yuri Gagarin was the first man in outer space, marking a milestone during the years of the Soviet Union.

The Red Cross flag (a white flag with a bold red plus-shaped cross) was created by inverting the colors of the Swiss National Flag.

_Suisu_: Japanese name for "Switzerland"

In 1973, after the Tet Offensive crushed U.S. military forces during the Vietnam War 5 years earlier, the U.S. decided to send most of their troops home, declaring the war "unwinnable". 2 years later, the war ended and Vietnam reunited under Communist rule.

In the original uncut episode of _Sailor Moon_, "Mirror, Mirror, On the Wall…", when the Sailor Senshi along with Doom Tree alien Ann were discussing who would get the lead role of Snow White, Makoto said she should play Snow White because of her big breasts. In the DIC version, the dialogue was changed to "she got the most talents".

_Lolicon_ or _Rorikon_ is abbreviated for the words "Lolita complex" in Japanese. Lolicon basically deals with young men deeply in love with girls who are younger than them, like for example a high school boy is in love with a grade school or middle school girl.


	6. Act VI

After the fiasco in the bath house simmered down, Japan decided to call it a night and head back to Mamoru's apartment for more training, while the rest of the nations headed to their respective hotels after doing some shopping. Germany and Italy however walked towards the 109 Department Store in Shibuya to get Japan something special for his inevitable meeting with Ami.

"Now, pay attention, Italy," Germany explained. "Japan desperately needs our support. We need to find something to help him impress Miss Mizuno."

"I know that, Germany," Italy said, looking at the map of the store. "I think some nice clothes would look good on him."

"I hate to ask, but what kind?" Germany groaned.

"Maybe a white pinstriped suit with a red necktie to compliment Japan's flag," Italy remarked.

"I'm surprised, Italy," Germany complimented him. "How do you know about fashion?"

"Easy," Italy remarked. "Fashion is one of my top industries where I'm from. Of course, France claims he can do better."

"I see," Germany understood. "Well, I'll leave you in charge of getting Japan's outfit while I check out the other departments."

"Sir! Understood, Sir!" Italy saluted, as he and Germany split up as they continued shopping.

Elsewhere, near Mamoru's house, hidden beneath the bushes are Usagi and Chibi-Usa, looking through binoculars at Japan as he fixes up the place until Mamoru returns.

"Something's awful suspicious about Rei's friend," Usagi said. "What could he be hiding?"

"He seems nice enough," Chibi-Usa wondered. "I still don't get why he has to see daddy, though."

"We'll find out soon enough," Usagi exclaimed. "The Double Moon Detective Agency is on the case!"

"Double Moon Detective Agency? That's a new one!" spoke a familiar voice.

Usagi and Chibi-Usa looked back and saw Luna. She along with Artemis and Diana knew they would show up near Mamoru's place.

"You two never leave well enough alone, can't you?" Luna argued. "I swear I have to mother BOTH of you!"

"What's the deal here, girls?" Artemis asked.

"Chibi-Usa and I wanted to know why this Kiku guy is at Mamo-chan's place," Usagi explained to Artemis.

"Couldn't you try ASKING him instead of playing Detective Conan?" Luna retorted.

"Maybe you're right," Chibi-Usa said, dejectedly. "We've been trying to find out everything since we met Kiku at the Hikawa Shrine."

"I'm sure Representative Honda has a reason, Princess," Diana said. "Give it time."

"Now that's settled, I hear there's a nice new romance show on TV tonight," Luna hinted.

"You're right Luna," Usagi agreed. "Wasting enough time out here while some new shows were on TV! What was I thinking?"

"Not much if you ask me," Artemis whispered.

The next day, the Senshi held a meeting at the Hikawa Shrine to discuss Japan and the rest of the nations' presence in Tokyo, and in particular Japan's odd behavior.

"You got weird tastes in friends, Rei," Usagi began.

"What do you mean weird?!" Rei growled. "If anything is weird, it's definitely you, odango!"

"While we're on the subject of weird," Makoto interrupted, "those friends of that Honda guy are completely off the scale crazy!"

"For some reason, I got awkward looks from that guy in the French duds," Minako added. "I swear like he looks like he's hitting on me!"

One by one the Senshi were trying to make their presence known, but Ami was not part of the conversation. Without the other Senshi noticing, Ami rewired the Senshi's communication devices to belt out a high-pitched chirping sound of 120 dB, while hers remained untampered. Then, Ami began to send the message to the Senshi, and soon, the soundwaves got the Senshi's attention, driving them mad until the sound stopped. After figuring out, it was Ami who rewired the devices, they looked at her scornfully.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?" Rei scolded. "MAKE US DEAF?!"

"Crude, but never the less, effective," Ami nodded.

Then, Ami went from being calm and quiet to direct and thunderous toward the Senshi about the day the World Conference came to Tokyo.

"Now I've been patient ever since the World Conference came to our city," Ami growled, "but ever since the encounter days ago here, I've been kept in the dark! You're all hiding something from me? What is it?!"

"That's exactly what I wanna know!" Usagi tried to explain.

"I'M SPEAKING HERE!" Ami glared at Usagi, lashing out at her. Usagi froze in fear as Chibi-Usa looked on.

"Now I haven't got all day! I got classes to go to and little time to deal with you! SPIT IT OUT!" Ami ordered, as the other Senshi looked on in horror.

Rei miserably looked down and carefully whispered into her ear. The news seemed to brighten Ami's mood. Ami looked more of her normal self as she fixed the devices back to normal.

"Sorry for my abrupt and uncivilized behavior earlier," Ami bowed and spoke gently. "Now that I know, I feel much better. Thank you all."

As Ami headed out of Hikawa Shrine, the other Senshi sighed for relief in unison.

"Man! That was close!" Makoto said exhaustingly.

"I thought she was gonna go Dark Side on us again!" Usagi cried.

Everyone felt relieved, except Rei, who looked like she caused pain to someone.

"Oh, Kiku-san," Rei said as she cried with tears. "_Yurushite kudasai_."

The nations were all done with their shopping and headed back to their hotel. Naturally, China bought Hello Kitty stuff so he can alter it. America, gamer that he is, got the latest games for PS3, XBOX 360 and Wii, along with some classic Dragon Ball Z merchandise.

"I see you chaps have been busy on your outing," England noted to Italy and Germany.

"We sure have," Italy chimed. "I got wonderful clothes for Japan, and a few for myself!"

"Yes, but you almost bankrupted our savings, you dummkopf!" Germany grumbled. "Mein Gott! Never leave money in the hands of Italy!"

"I hear ya, Germany," America added. "Anyway, what did you get?"

"I wanted to find something special for Japan," Germany began to explain. "I was thinking military relics from our days in WWII. Then, I remembered this, one of his warships used in battle against you Allies."

Germany shows America a die-cast 1/144 scale replica of the Japanese battleship _Yamato_.

"That's so badass, Germany!" America cheered. "I forgot about this!"

America took Germany's _Yamato _replica and zoomed it around in the air.

"Eat lasers, Gamilon scum!" America shouted. "I'm off…to outer space…"

"YOUR BRAIN'S OFF TO OUTER SPACE!" England shouted.

"That belongs to Japan as a gift to help him!" Germany grabbed the replica away from America. "I swear you are so childish!"

Russia wasn't carrying any items with him. He had the Baltics take care of that for him. "Don't feel so bad, America," smiled Russia. "You got so many games to rival one of your arcades. Besides, Japan can always make one for you."

"You're probably, right, Russia," America said despondently. "I really wanted to try that Wave Motion Cannon, though."

"So when are we seeing Japan and those girls?" France asked. "That blonde one with the great hips is _trés magnifique_!"

"That's my FRIEND, you lecherous fop!" England growled, knowing it was Minako that France talked about.

"She's too good for you, England!" France argued back. "She's wonderful and bright, unlike your teeth!"

"How about I POP your teeth out, wanker!" England roared, as he and France began to fight again.

While trying to sort out the madness, America and Germany went out of the room to talk about Japan.

"I hope he'll be alright," America said. "It's been I don't know so long since he's been with someone."

"Ja, I'm sure he'll be fine," Germany replied. "He's coming back the next day, so we'll be ready for him."

Back in Mamoru's apartment, Japan was hard at work crafting a homemade outfit for himself as Mamoru was watching, hoping that a different outfit would help Japan in overcoming his shyness.

"You seem to be handling everything nicely, Mr. Honda," Mamoru complimented.

"Thank you, Mamoru-san," Japan nodded. "My people have always made traditional garment for centuries. It's like second nature to me."

Suddenly, Mamoru's phone rang. While Japan was finishing his clothes, Mamoru answered the phone, to hear a frustrated and panicking Rei on the other side.

"Is everything alright, Rei?" Mamoru asked.

"No, I'm not," Rei said, dejectedly. "Ami forced it out of me! She knows! I should be so fortunate the meatball-heads didn't know."

"This complicates things," Mamoru continued. "I'm not sure what will happen when Ami and Kiku encounter each other."

"Just don't tell Kiku-san that Ami knows! He'll be heartbroken!" Rei warned.

"I'll do what I can, Rei," Mamoru said to calm Rei down. "He'll be fine, trust me."

"Thanks, Mamoru," Rei sighed, concerned for Japan's well-being, and hung up the phone.

Mamoru looks back to Japan as he continues to work hard on his clothing. Mamoru hasn't known much about Japan, but understands Rei's concern for his safety.

"I hope things go well for you, Kiku," Mamoru thought.

After 3 days had past, Japan was finally out of Mamoru's apartment. Japan carried his clothes among other items in a traditional knapsack and headed out to meet the other nations who await his arrival.

"This is really invigorating," Japan thought to himself, walking towards the Crown Parlor. "I feel I am ready to face Ami-chan and express my true feelings for her."

Inside, the Axis and Allies were relaxing in their own ways. Germany, however, was bored as he watches Italy make a fool of himself on the dancing games. When Japan came inside, Germany saluted him as the two Axis Powers reunite. Italy decided to join them after being worn out. Then, the Allies joined in on the conversation.

"So, Japan," Germany asked, "are you alright now to talk with Fraulein Mizuno?"

"Hai," Japan nodded. "I feel ready than ever before."

"That's good, Japan," America noted. "And if you have time, can you get me that _Yamato_ replica?"

"Again with the _Yamato_, America?" Germany groaned. "I swear you have a one-track mind!"

"Well, this time it's different," America added. "I got a Tweet from Michael Bay saying he plans on making _Star Blazers_ to the big screen."

"Cheap rip-offs of classic masterpieces should never be distributed," China retorted.

"YOU'RE one to talk, Mao Zedumb!" America snapped back. "You shell out more knockoffs than a 7-11!"

"That attitude is reason you deep in red!" China retaliated.

"So, when are you going to see Ami, Japan?" England asked.

"As soon as her cram school sessions are over," Japan answered. "It would be rude to interrupt her progress."

"Well, if you wanted to make a great impression, I picked this out for you," Italy chimed, showing Japan the special white pinstriped suit and red necktie he got from the 109.

"Thank you, everyone," Japan said as he bowed to the G8 Summit. Japan added their gifts to his knapsack and headed towards the Hikawa Shrine to talk to Rei, while the rest of the nations were bored as usual.

"Well, how about a Tekken Tournament to smooth things over?" America called out.

"I'm game, Yankee!" China answered. "I get dibs on Jin Kazama!"

Everyone was either occupied with the arcade or just lounging around, while Germany decided to follow Japan. Italy, feeling bored, decided to follow Germany since he doesn't like being left alone.

Meanwhile, walking around near Tokyo Bay, the Senshi were walking around after the fiasco Ami started. Now that Japan's secret is out, the Senshi hope to find Japan and the rest of the nations.

"Was there a reason to keep such a secret to yourself, Rei?" Ami asked.

"I didn't want Usagi and Chibi-Usa to know of it," Rei answered. "I feared they would ruin it for you."

"Hold on! That's low!" Usagi protested. "I would never do anything to jeopardize that! Remember I am Sailor Moon, the champion of _love_ and _justice_, or have you forgot?"

"I think what Rei means, Mom, is that she doesn't want Mr. Honda to get hurt," Chibi-Usa reminded Usagi.

"You sure are concerned for your friend, Rei," Makoto added.

"Thanks, guys," Rei blushed. "Kiku-san has always been shy, so I thought I'd help him the best way I could."

"So THAT'S why he was at Mamo-chan's place!" Usagi exclaimed. "To get pointers for when he meets Ami!"

"I understand the motive and the precautions," Ami deduced, "but were those absolutely necessary when a simple meeting would suffice?"

"Remember, Ami, Kiku is real shy," Minako explained. "He gets a bit nervous around certain girls. He tends to be old-fashioned, so he's still trying to adjust."

"I didn't know about this," Ami rethought. "I'm sure he doesn't exert himself extremely."

"Don't worry, Ami," Rei assured her. "Kiku-san can bounce back from anything. I should know. I know him well."

"Rei's right," Usagi added. "I'm sure Kiku will do fantastic."

As the Senshi continue their walk, unbeknownst to them, something was floating below the surface of Tokyo Bay. The only things barely visible were tentacles rising up 3 feet out of the water.

HETALIA EXTRAS

109 is a department store building in Tokyo's Shibuya Ward, considered to be the largest department store in the world.

Milan is considered by some fashion aficionados to be the Mecca of the Fashion World, rivaled only by Paris.

_Odango_ is a type of Japanese dumpling rolled into a ball. In _Sailor Moon_, odango describes Usagi's hairstyle: two long ponytails with the top part styled into odango. Because of this, Usagi is usually called "odango-atama" or "dumpling-head", or in the North American version "meatball-head".

_Dark Mercury_, also known as _Darkury_, is the twisted and evil side of Sailor Mercury. While Ami is gentle and shy, as Dark Mercury she is manipulative, hurtful, and uncaring. Although Sailor Mercury and the other Senshi turned against Sailor Moon in the 5th Season, she was not the real Dark Mercury. She only appears in "Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon", the live-action series.

_yurushite kudasai_: Japanese for "please forgive me"

_Space Battleship Yamato_ was created by Leiji Matsumoto in 1975. It was about a group of soldiers and civilians who left a dying Earth to battle aliens and to retrieve material from a distant planet to heal the Earth before it becomes uninhabitable forever. In 1979, _Yamato_ was redubbed into "Star Blazers".

_fraulein_: German for "miss" or "girl"

The manufacturing phrase "Made In China" has become a run-in joke for American consumers, believing the myth that everything made in China is defective and fragile.


	7. Act VII

After a few hours of having the other nations prep him for his meeting with Ami, Japan feels ready to overcome his shyness about girls. Wearing the suit that Italy bought for him, he headed for Ami's cram school minutes before it was closing time. Ami walked out the door to find Japan bowing to her in a sign of respect.

"_Konnichiwa_, Honda-san," Ami said, bowing to Japan. Ami knows he has feelings for her, but he didn't want to be seen as rude, especially if the man she sees represents her very nation.

"_Konnichiwa_, Mizuno Ami-chan," Japan bows back. After formal introductions, they headed towards a local park where they can talk to each other without distractions.

Inside the park, Japan and Ami sit down on a park bench and take in the wonder of the park, the people inside it, and nature all around it.

"I've always enjoyed how wonderful the park is," Japan said. "Nature can be beautiful at times."

"You sure seem preoccupied with nature," Ami replied. "I didn't know about the way you appreciate it, even in changing times."

"Well, even during those times, I still enjoy the nature of the countryside," Japan continued. "When I wish to relax, I head towards Hokkaido every winter and to Okinawa every summer, just to clear my mind."

"Well, whenever I wish to relax after studying," Ami replied, "I usually listen to something soft on the radio. It also helps me prepare for my studies."

"We certainly have a lot in common, do we, Ami-chan?" Japan asked.

Ami chuckled a bit and answered, "Well, studying to be a doctor as well as being a national representative can be stressful on a daily basis after all."

"Indeed it does," Japan replied, as he and Ami both laugh together. Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched, and someone is recording it from afar.

"Dudes, this is so cool!" America said, holding up a camcorder. "Japan's first date in months! I can't hardly wait to see what happens next!"

"Are you off your bloody rocker, America?" England shouted a bit. "This isn't one of your 'Funniest Home Videos', you know! This is a PRIVATE matter for Japan! So shag off!"

"Don't shit in my punch bowl, alright?" America retorted. "I'm recording this for prosperity."

"For once, _Angleterre_ is right," France interjected. "I too wanted to see this for myself, but I prefer to paint the occasion rather than shoot a viral video of it. Remember the Paris Hilton incident?"

"Come on, guys!" America protested. "I'm not like that! I'm hoping that Japan will like it."

"Well, leave _didi_ out of it, America," China grumbled. "He be very upset if we get caught."

As the Allies continue arguing, while trying to keep it quiet, Japan and Ami move on to another part of the park. Russia saw them walk away and didn't tell the other Allies until it was too late.

"You have shithouse timing, Russia!" America pouted. "I wanted to record the perfect happy ending!"

"No need to thank me, America," Russia chimed. "Just doing my duty."

Japan and Ami sat under a tree away from the Allies and continued their conversation undisturbed.

"Earlier I believe I ran into one of your friends," Ami said. "I believe his name is Prince Vasch Zwingli."

"You must mean _Suisu-san_," Japan responded. "He's very overprotective, but he means well."

"I understood that when I went to the hospital to study," Ami continued. "He and his little sister Lili are quite an admirable and regal pair."

"Yes, he is very caring for _Rihi-san_," Japan commented. "Luckily I had the privilege of meeting with _Suisu-san_ and enjoy myself in his homeland."

"Your occupation sure can be taxing," Ami noted, "but it's notable to spread your influence globally."

"And being a doctor takes dedication to help those in need," Japan added.

The two held hands and gazed at each other, both blushing together as the day rolled on. Before night settled in, Ami and Japan both leaned onto each other near a tree, contemplating on how their date was spent.

"You know, Mr. Honda, or is it permissible to call you Kiku?" Ami asked.

"As you wish, Ami-chan," Japan nodded.

"As you know, my studies are quite important, but as you also have noticed, so are my duties as a Sailor Soldier."

"I understand them as well," Japan understood. "Mamoru-san informed me during my stay at his apartment."

"I am well liked by almost everyone," Ami continued, "but I have no time for any relationships. I do have some whirlwind romances in the past. However, today feels different between us."

"How do you mean different?" Japan asked.

"Well, in a sense," Ami concluded, "it's as if I'm at peace with myself for the first time."

"At peace?" thought Japan, wondering what Ami meant by what she said.

"Yes," Ami smiled. "Even though we have obligations to uphold, I'll always remember this day, Kiku."

Ami hugged Japan so tightly as he continued to blush. Once again, the Allies found him and Ami in secret as America was filming it on his camcorder.

"That's it, Japan! Go baby go!" America silently squealed, clutching his camcorder.

The other Allies were disgusted with America invading Japan's privacy, but Russia just stands there unfazed. Suddenly, buildings around Tokyo were being destroyed. The shockwaves reached the park as Japan and Ami were startled out of their loving embrace to assess the situation.

"What seems to be the cause of this disturbance?" Ami said in a startled manner.

"It must be from nearby Tokyo Bay," Japan said.

The shockwaves also brought out the Allies from hiding. Also, unexpectedly coming out of hiding were the remaining Axis Powers and also the Sailor Senshi.

"What are you people doing here?" Japan angrily glared.

"America wanted to film your date for his 'private collection'," France quipped.

"As they say, 'Smile! You on Candid Camera!'", China added.

As with Japan, Ami glared to her friends. "And what is your excuse for intruding on my personal space?"

"Don't blame me," Minako responded. "Usagi wanted to see this personally."

"Right, make me the scapegoat," Usagi grumbled. "It's Rei's friend and she was so concerned about him…"

"I just came along for the pasta!" Italy whined. "I love amore, and I love pasta!"

None of the Axis Powers, Allies, and the Sailor Senshi cared what Italy thought.

"If you don't mind, people," Luna ordered, "we got a monster to vanquish! Get ready, Senshi!"

"We'll get right on it!" Usagi replied, as the other Sailor Senshi joined up to transform into their alter-egos.

"Double Moon Crisis, Make-Up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

"Mars Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

"Venus Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

"Pasta Power, Make-Up!"

"Dummkopf!" Germany growled, striking Italy on the head.

In a dazzling display of color, the girls transformed from ordinary girls to their true forms, the Sailor Senshi. Naturally, Japan knows of their true identity.

"Man, Japan has all the luck!" America pouted. "His superheroes are more popular than mine."

After the transformations happened, Sailor Moon and her friends marched towards Tokyo Bay to intercept the monster. Not wanting to be left out, the nations decided to join them in battle.

"Come on, guys! This is the opportunity of a lifetime!" America said, running with his camcorder.

"I might as well tag along to this tomfoolery," England grumbled, running with America.

"This ought to be most interesting," Russia said while running.

"Destroy the enemy! Leave nothing remaining!" Germany roared as he ran towards the battle.

"Now the fun really begins!" France laughed as he ran.

"Confucius say 'Destroying land is very bad for your health', demon!" China said as he ran with a Dao sword in hand.

"Japan, aren't you coming?" Italy asked.

"I have preparations to arrange for the upcoming battle," Japan replied. "I shall arrive momentarily. Join Germany and the others. They need your support."

"Grazie, Japan!" Italy cheered, and ran as fast as he can to join the other nations.

Terrorizing a residential area is a demonic woman standing 9 feet tall. Her skin was pale blue and her dress was a sea of tentacles that steal energy from people she traps. Her name is Kuragen, a demon of the sea left over from the remnants of the Dark Kingdom.

"With this collected energy from these pathetic humans," Kuragen boasted, "I shall have enough to rule this worthless planet, and then the universe will fall before me!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it, squid lips!" a familiar voice announced.

"Who dares to challenge me?" Kuragen snarled.

"I am Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice!" Usagi responded.

"And I am Sailor Chibi-Moon!" Chibi-Usa added.

"Your tyranny has come to an abrupt end!" Sailor Mercury declared.

"Your soul will be purified for all the evil that you caused!" spoke Sailor Mars.

"I'll smash you into the ground, you overgrown octopus!" growled Sailor Jupiter.

"And I will bring V for Victory, you fishy freak!" Sailor Venus chimed.

"In the name of the Moon, we shall punish you!" declared all the Sailor Senshi.

"That is so awesome!" America said, watching from the sidelines. "I love these heroic speeches! Maybe I can get pointers when I go to war next time!"

"One can only dream, America," sighed England despondently.

"I heard about you from Queen Beryl, but I never thought I'd believe it," Kuragen grumbled. "Nevertheless, you won't spoil my plans! I'll kill you where you stand!"

Immediately, Sailor Jupiter unleashes her Sparkling Wide Pressure attack hoping to weaken Kuragen slightly, but the deep sea monster brushed it off like it was nothing.

"Is that the best you got, Sailor brats?" Kuragen taunted.

"I'm just getting warmed up, plankton breath!" Jupiter retorted.

Sailor Mars then cast her Burning Mandala spell onto Kuragen. It did some damage, but she shrugged it off.

"That was like a bee sting! I hardly felt a thing!" boasted Kuragen, mocking the Senshi.

"Let's see how well you feel about this, ugly!" Sailor Venus announced, and used her Venus Love Me Chain to try and whip Kuragen into submission.

"How do you like that, you Squidward wannabe?" Venus bragged.

"You're not gonna get away with that, you insignificant insects!" Kuragen shouted as she wrapped her tentacles around the Sailor Senshi, squeezing them into submission.

"Any last words before I destroy you?" Kuragen sneered.

"Yo! Coral for brains! I got TWO words for ya! SUCK IT!" America shouted as he shoots his .44 Magnum at Kuragen.

The shot slightly loosened her grip on the Senshi and left her reeling. The nations rushed to their side to help recover them.

"You are so smegging reckless sometimes, America!" England scolded. "You could've killed them!"

"Sometimes a quick response is the best response, England!" America replied, holding his Magnum. "Besides, the hero always aims true!"

"Well, be careful where you shoot next time, Clint Eastwood," China warned America. "We don't want blood on our hands."

Just then, Kuragen was slowly recovering from the gunshot wound America caused, as more and more tentacles grew out of her body.

"You…insolent…maggots!" screeched Kuragen. "You're gonna die for this!"

Instantly, she wraps her tentacles around the Senshi again and also ensnares the Allies, Germany and Italy.

"Ah! _Dio mio_!" Italy cried. "I'm about to wet myself!"

"Yuck! T.M.I., Italy!" America grunted.

"We've got to escape this monster's death grip _schnell_!" Germany frantically said.

However as the nations and the Senshi tried to break free, Kuragen continued to apply the pressure. Before Kuragen can claim victory, a single rose was launched like a dart, scratching her face, once again losing her grip. The nations and the Senshi saw Tuxedo Mask high atop a building.

"Your evil deeds are unwarranted on this planet!" Tuxedo Mask declared. "Repent your wickedness or be destroyed!"

"Alright! Thank you, Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon and Chibi-Moon chimed.

"Hmph! I look much gorgeouser in that tuxedo anyway," huffed France.

Kuragen became enraged and started to flood the city. Her tentacles began to shoot out water and temporarily stun the Senshi, the nations and Tuxedo Mask as well.

"Tuxedo Mask, are you alright?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I'm OK, Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Mask grunted. "However, this creature is much stronger than we anticipated."

As Kuragen was closing in, America tried to load his gun again, but he sneezed, dropping his bullets into the flooded streets.

"AW CRAP!" he cursed angrily. "Those bullets were NRA souvenirs, too!"

"We got bigger things to worry about, Comrade," Russia said. "MUCH bigger."

Once again, Kuragen squeezed the Sailor Senshi and the nations, and this time, she has Tuxedo Mask ensnared.

"This charade has gone for far too long!" Kuragen growled. "Time to perish!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a yellow chrysanthemum scratches Kuragen in the eyes. Her grip loosened again, but now she can't see where her victims are. The Senshi, Tuxedo Mask and the nations look towards the buildings to find a man in white samurai armor wearing a red tengu mask, carrying two katana swords.

"Who dares to interrupt me again! I'll have your head!" shouted Kuragen.

"On this planet, there is peace and prosperity," the masked samurai spoke. "Civilization and nature coincide in perfect harmony. However, your disruption of this perfect world putting all I love in jeopardy is unforgivable! Like Susano-wo-Mikoto done centuries ago, I shall slay you to retain order! I am the shining hope of Japan, Bushido Mask!"

"Bushido Mask?" exclaimed Venus. "Ain't we original?"

"Oh, Kiku-san…" Rei looked up, concerned for Japan.

"Well done, Mr. Honda," Tuxedo Mask smiled slightly. "You're doing great…"

The Allies and Germany looked up seeing Bushido Mask in the light.

"Is that Japan?" England wondered. "What's he doing there?"

"Look like he ready to kick ass!" China said.

Kuragen managed to regain her sight and saw Bushido Mask in the moonlight, but not before he was about to strike.

"Prepare yourself for judgment, evil demon!" Bushido Mask declares, and leaps off the building like a ninja heading towards Kuragen for the final showdown.

HETALIA EXTRAS

_Konnichiwa_: Japanese for "good day" or "good afternoon"

_America's Funniest Home Videos_ debuted in 1989 on ABC. The show was a spinoff of a segment from the Japanese variety show _Fun TV with Kato-chan and Ken-chan_.

_Angleterre_: French name for "England"

_Rihi_ is short for _Rihitenshutain_, the Japanese pronunciation of Liechtenstein.

The monster's name KURAGEN is a portmanteau of the Japanese words _kurage_ meaning "jellyfish" and _gen_ meaning "illusion". It can also be based off the creature in Greek mythology known as the Kraken.

_dio mio_: Italian for "Oh My God!"

_schnell_: German for "quick".

Susano-wo-Mikoto was a fallen deity kicked out of Heaven by his sister Amaterasu for his rude behavior. To repent, he helped a village by slaying a demon named Yamata-no-Orochi. As a reward, he marries a young girl named Kushinada. This tale is also retold in the anime _Blue Seed_.

_Bushido_ are the laws and principles of the samurai. Traditional doctrines of _bushido_ sacrifice power for precision, have morals and etiquette, and prefer to die in battle rather than return in disgrace.


	8. Final Act

Bushido Mask lands on the street a few feet away from Kuragen, sizing her up and then unsheathing a special katana blade.

"In the name of the Japanese Empire, all the nations of the world, and the entire universe," Bushido Mask declares, "you shall perish without honor!"

"You are foolish human to even think you can stop me!" Kuragen boasts.

"No matter the odds, I will fight until death," Bushido Mask responded, "but know that I am not alone in battle!"

Upon saying these words, Bushido Mask ran quickly and slashed Kuragen with his shining katana, temporarily stunning her.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" she screeched, feeling pain from Bushido Mask's sword.

"Sailor Senshi, Tuxedo Kamen, nations of the world," Bushido Mask announced, "you must unleash your full potential to drive this nightmare back into the darkness from whence it came!"

"Japan is right!" America agreed. "It's time to lay the SmackDown on that jellybelly's ass!"

"Time to serve up jellyfish lo mein tonight!" China shouted, unleashing a Dao sword.

"Looks like I get to have some fun," Russia smiled silently, taking out his long metal pipe.

Pretty soon, the entire nations assaulted Kuragen during her weakened state, just as the Sailor Senshi were recovering. Everyone saw the nations battle Kuragen with all their might. Sailor Mercury paid close attention to Bushido Mask, who she knows is Japan underneath.

"Kiku…" Mercury whispered. "Thank you."

Russia kept hammering on Kuragen as if he was playing one of America's arcade games, while England and France, rivals that they are, decide to unleash their rage on Kuragen instead. China began to slice Kuragen's tentacles with his Dao sword like a trained chef. America luckily found a bazooka to fire at Kuragen while Germany fired a flamethrower at her instead.

Italy decided to stay out of danger and will the Senshi to battle, as he watched Japan do his thing as Bushido Mask.

"Come on, girls!" Luna urged on. "It's time to moon-dust that monster!"

"Right, Luna!" Sailor Moon understood. "Alright, Senshi! Let's deep-six that deep-sea demon!"

Sailor Venus started off the assault on Kuragen with _Venus Chain Explosive_, a supercharged upgrade on her Love Me Chain and Wink Chain Sword.

"This one's for you, Kiku-san!" Sailor Mars declared as she used _Mars Snake Flare_, a deadlier version of the Mars Snake Fire, onto Kuragen, broiling her alive.

Sailor Jupiter comes out unleashing her _Coconut Cyclone_, a whirlwind of lightning and flower petals, onto Kuragen nearly electrocuting her.

Sailor Mercury unleashes her _Mercury Aqua Mirage_ in honor of Japan and smother Kuragen in the globe.

Even Tuxedo Mask managed to pull off his _La Smoking Bomber_ to weaken Kuragen.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" shrieked Kuragen as she was being decimated.

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Chibi-Moon!" shouted both Tuxedo and Bushido Mask. "It's time to end the battle!"

"You got it! Let's go!" said both Sailors in unison.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi-Moon both power-up and unleash their strongest attack which Sailor Moon herself used to destroy Sailor Galaxia, but with Sailor Chibi-Moon knowing it as well.

"_Double Silver Moon Crystal Power Therapy Kiss_!" chanted both Sailors Moon and Chibi-Moon as a tidal wave of light and positive energy came crashing down and disintegrating Kuragen into nothing.

After the battle was over and Kuragen is dead, the Sailor Senshi and the nations were resting back in the Hikawa Shrine, where Japan's adventure and ordeals began. Other nations from the World Conference soon got wind and visited the Shrine as well. Switzerland and Sweden were healing some of the nations involved in the battle against Kuragen, while Hungary clutches a book and acted as if she were Sailor Moon incarnate. Austria tries to keep a level head whenever Hungary gets excited.

"Well, looks like I got a makeshift assembly on my hands, for real this time," groaned Sailor Mars.

"It's alright, Rei," Sailor Venus said. "We ARE popular the world over."

"Just relax a bit. Besides, we got a lot of rest before school starts again," Sailor Jupiter added.

Just then, staggering from his sleep was Greece, who overheard that Japan was resting. However, something he saw made him light up like a Christmas tree and rushed over towards the Sailor Senshi.

"At last! I found you!" Greece said in a catty voice as he glomps onto his particularly favorite Senshi.

"What is this guy's deal?!" grunted Sailor Jupiter.

"Ah, Mighty Zeus! How I love thee so!" sang Greece as he wriggled himself onto Jupiter.

"It's time I'd skin a cat!" Jupiter growled as she kicked Greece off of herself and attacked him viciously for his unexpected and unwarranted affections towards her.

"Ha-ha! Sweep the leg, Sailor Jupiter!" America called out.

After the fight calmed down, Jupiter continued to relax with the other Senshi as Sweden and Switzerland now had to patch up Greece.

"You have nobody to blame but yourself, Ellada," Sweden calmly said, reprimanding Greece.

"I would blame Hermes, but she's already in the next room with Japan." Greece moaned from the beating he suffered. "That brunette is the epitome of my deities Zeus and Hera combined!"

"Just be grateful you still have 9 lives," Sweden added.

In the next room, Sailor Mercury was resting as she had Japan rest his head on her lap, after battling Kuragen as Bushido Mask. Japan was slowly recovering from his wounds, shaking with pain from his ordeal, but at the same time, he felt at ease being comforted by Sailor Mercury, blushing slightly.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_, Ami-chan," Japan whispered.

After all the wounds are healed, the Senshi changed back into normal and the nations were about to return to Tokyo to finish the World Conference before they head back to America's place.

"When we get back home," America announced, "I got a super cool kickass announcement that'll surprise all of us! It's so awesome it even out-awesomes Prussia!"

"I resent that, Ausländer!" Prussia snapped. "Nothing is more awesome than me! Well, maybe that Miz guy, but that's beside the point!"

"Well, whatever it is, it had bloody hell be worth it!" England grumbled. "No offence to Japan, but monsters on a daily basis is hazardous to my health!"

"I can't believe I got so savage! I almost lost my beauty!" France gasped.

"That was quite the workout. I hope there's more where that came from," Russia smiled gleefully.

"Hey, where _didi_ at?" China wondered. "He right here with us moments ago!"

"He and Fraulein Mizuno went somewhere private to talk," Germany explained.

"And he wants no outside interference, neither," Italy added.

"Well, at least he's over his shyness with her," England nodded and smiled for Japan. "After all, this is HIS domicile after all."

Elsewhere, Japan and Ami were back in the park continuing their date before it was interrupted by Kuragen. Both of them held each other's hands as they were looking at the park and each other as well.

"I am happy you overcame your shyness towards me, Kiku," Ami spoke.

"Thank you, Ami-chan," Japan nodded. "I give credit to Mamoru and Rei-chan for assisting me."

"It's great to have friends who are there for you, no matter what obstacle," Ami added.

"Yes, indeed," Japan continued. "I've always been nervous to talk to you directly not knowing what the outcome will bring."

"I understand why," Ami noted. "It's obvious your affections towards me are genuine at best. Even if we had a normal life, our duties must always come first."

"I know," Japan sighed. "Your duties as a doctor and as a Sailor Senshi and mine as national representative occupy our time. But if there was a way to slow time down, we could enjoy ourselves more."

"Well, Sailor Pluto is in charge of time itself," Ami chuckled, "but that would break her oath. Still, I understand your lamentation."

"You do?" Japan asked.

"Indubitably," Ami replied. "I'm real shy when I try to be outgoing like the other Senshi. So, I build my courage up to move forward, just as you did when you became Bushido Mask."

"Thank you, Ami-chan," Japan blushed as he and Ami held hands. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"How's this for starters?" Ami said, as she leaned over and kissed Japan on the lips.

Japan's blushing soon faded away and hugs Ami, caressing her back and returning her kiss as the two shy lovers enjoyed their moment of freedom for only a short moment. Elsewhere in that moment, America is hidden in the bushes filming it on his camcorder.

"That's it, baby!" America chuckled silently. "Go, man, go!"

However, America was not alone behind the bushes. Russia was there with a scared look on his face. The normally smiling giant who torments others is quivering like a lost dog.

"Would you keep it down, Russia?" America sneered. "I'm trying to film here!"

"Easy for YOU to say, America!" Russia replied in a nervous manner. "This is the ONLY place I can find that isn't too obvious!"

"Look, if it's that Kuragen creature, we sent her packing!" America explained.

"Nyet! It's not Kuragen!" Russia answered. "She's more evil and more deadly than her! More evil than that Queen Beryl!"

"Oh, come now," America retorted. "There's no one THAT evil."

Suddenly, a sinister woman looms over Russia, scaring the life out of him. As America tries to film, he notices a shadow ruining his shot. When he looked up, he becomes shocked to find out who it is.

"NO! DAMMIT! NOT YOU! NOT NOW!" America cries.

Sure enough, it was Belarus, Russia's little sister, who has an obsession with marrying Russia at all costs, and she would kill ANY nation who happens to be with Russia at the time. Belarus then jumps into the bushes to get to Russia and to trounce America. Seconds later, Belarus makes America drop his camcorder and it shatters into a thousand pieces.

While Belarus ensnares Russia with a hangman's noose, and America screaming "NO!" infinitely, Japan and Ami get lost in each other's arms as they kiss the day away. Outside of the park, Germany and Italy are witnessing the event unfold through their binoculars.

"I'm glad Japan is doing alright," Germany smiled. "Temporarily, we're all at ease."

"If only all days were like that," Italy commented. "Do you think I might be able to find someone?"

"Well, if you train real well and do as ordered, you might get lucky, Italy," Germany responded.

"I'll give that some thought," Italy replied. "Right now I feel like pasta. Maybe there's a Sabatino's in Minato Ward."

MARU KAITE CHIKYUU

_Ohayou, otousan. Ocha wa ikaga?_

Good morning, father. Can I pour you some tea?

_Doumo, okaasan. Doumo, okaasan._

Pardon me, mother. Pardon me, mother.

_Mukashi ni tabeta sandoitchi no_

I can't get the taste of those sandwiches

_Ano aji ga wasurerarenai n'da!_

That we had last night out of my head!

_Maru kaite chikyuu. Jitto mite chikyuu._

Draw a circle, that's the Earth. Stare for awhile, that's the Earth.

_Hyotto shite chikyuu? Ami to moushimasu._

Could this really be the Earth? My name is Ami (Mizuno).

_Ah! Hitofude de mieru subarashii sekai!_

Ah! You can see a magnificent world with a simple stroke!

_Isha de aru koto wa de sugoi da!_

Being a doctor is very wonderful!

EPILOGUE

At the Narita International Airport, the nations board on a plane bound for New York City back in America's home. Before boarding, Liechtenstein and Chibi-Usa were having such fun together, that they can communicate with each other whenever they go online. America was crying over his ruined camcorder at the hands of Belarus, but Japan manages to get him a spare. As the plane took off, Japan understood that he and Ami had obligations to fulfill. Still, the moment he had would always be with him.

Back in Tokyo, one nation was left back and had to catch the next flight to New York. He was either late, or someone forgot to tell him about the plane's time schedule. Still, he overheard everything about Japan's love for Ami Mizuno and stuck with it, but he feels empty. All he had was a polar bear cub for his companion.

"I'm glad for Japan conquering his fear," the lonely nation sighed, "but _I_ would've gone out with Miss Ami Mizuno. After all, I _am _a qualified doctor, the thing she plans on becoming."

"And who in the name of the Moon are you?" the little bear asked the man.

"I'm Canada…"

**TO BE CONTINUED! MAYBE…**

HETALIA EXTRAS

In the _Sailor Moon_ anime, Tuxedo Mask has no special attacks, other than his cane and rose darts. In the manga, he has an attack called _La Smoking Bomber_, or _Tuxedo Bomber_. "Smoking" means "tuxedo" in French and Spanish.

In Greek mythology, Zeus was the mightiest of all the deities. Zeus' wife/sister Hera was said to be majestic and full-figured by some authors.

_Ellada_ is one of the original names of Greece. The true name Greece goes by is _Elliniki Dimokratia_, or Hellenic Republic.

Besides being a god of medicine and speed, Hermes is also a clever deity who loved to play pranks on other deities and mortals.

_Arigatou gozaimasu_: Japanese for "thank you very much"

_ausländer_: German for "foreigner"

Canada has a health care program for the entire nation, as medicine is easier to afford there than it is in the United States.


End file.
